crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-12-28
This is what happened on Thursday, December 28, 2006, in stories that can be dated. events Baltimore In Baltimore: Chou leaves for Boston to spend the rest of the vacation with Molly.Have Yourself a Monkey Little Christmas - Or - The Uncanny X-Mas Boston In Boston: Chou arrives in Boston to spend the rest of her Christmas Vacation with Molly's family. She gives Molly a special Promise Ring.Summoning Sweeties Kansas City In Kansas City: Nikki, Jade and Jinn go to the "shoot." Hekate manages a distraction to get Jinn out of the way, and then they manage to clamp an iron shackle on Nikki, and take both of them to the Syndicate base. Hekate tries to use Jade to get Fey to walk into the Fool's Circle. In the process, she sinks her athame through Jade's heart and too deeply into the wood of the cart to pull out. They wheel Jade out so they can use a power hoist to get the athame back. Then all Hell breaks loose... The combat rages through the lowest floor of the Syndicate base as Jade resurrects herself and makes like a vampire princess and zombie mistress. After freeing Fey, the spell on Cavalier and Skybolt wears off, and they engage Hekate while Fey prepares a curse. Then they manage to escape just before the Syndicate decides to deal with the problem by destroying the base (and the building just above it.)Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc After the combat, Fey's curse turns Solicitor's head to a skull and drives Hekate into The Necromancer's waiting arms. Cavalier and Skybolt go with a group of superheros. Mrs. Reilly gets upset when the evening news mentions four teenagers escaping the total destruction of the Heklin Insurance building on a flying carpet. Los Angeles In Los Angeles. Ayla has her meeting with Mrs. Westmore of the Santa Monica Children's Services Dept. She is not happy about having to dress up, and everyone suffers. Then they suffer some more in the interview. They go window shopping when an MCO dropship seals off the area. They decide to hide in plain sight: in a beauty pageant. Ayla is not happy being made up to take part in a beauty pageant, to put it mildly.Ayla and the Grinch The harpy running the beauty pageant turns out to be the Headhunter, who is a 3rd level demon. Everything goes to crap (not Hell, they manage to avoid that, fortunately). Eventually the West Coast League shows up to finish off Phase's holding action, and she gets taken to emergency care - except it isn't. It's an MCO squad that wants to "disappear" her. After a miserable day or so, she's released when they discover that she's simply too hot (politically) to handle, but not before she overhears one key word: "Roswell." No idea whether that's Roswell N.M. or some other Roswell, though. Southern California After a day of skiing, Sunburst and Nacht relax in the lodge. They hear on the news that the California Headhunter has been found and dealt with. One of the pictures is of a young girl who was instrumental in the action. Kate looks at the picture, and then smiles.Silent Nacht: Chapter 5 New York In New York. Kerry wakes up in intensive care, realizes what happened, and decides to fly down to have a talk with Father Carmody.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement - Part 2 Also in New York: At the Empire City Guard headquarters, Mike Caraza and his partner, Jan Talbert, discover that Red Wing owned a hotel and casino in Atlantic City.Crime and Chaos In New York: A lead to an ex-felon doesn't pan out. Equifax (credit reporting company) doesn't like Red Wing very much. The Medical Examiner determines that he had been disabled by a dart, and a powerful flash that rendered him effectively blind before he was actually killed. In New York: Red Wing called a number in New Hampshire three times a week. The other end is using a pre-paid phone card. The bank is refusing to pony up the records. Caraza and Talbert head up to New Hampshire, Detectives Ian McMahon and Cleo Jones head over to the ADA's office to get warrants for the bank. See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline